Outside
by BankotsuLover09
Summary: Inuyasha is a hanyou living in a human world. He doesn't fit in and no one likes him. Then a new girl named Kagome comes along. Everyone wants to know her but she only has eyes for one hanyou. InuXKag
1. Chapter 1

**Outside**

**Summary- Inuyasha is a hanyou living in a human world. He doesn't fit in and no one likes him. Then a new girl named Kagome comes along. Everyone wants to know her but she only has eyes for one hanyou. InuXKag **

**Chapter 1**

Kagome took one last look at her old home. So many memories would be left behind. She had taken her first steps here. Said her first word.

"Kagome are you ready?"

"Just a few more minutes please." Kagome said to her mother.

"Okay."

Kagome wished that she didn't have to leave, but it would be selfish of her to say anything. It was a big job opportunity for her father and the shrine was just to far from the city. Her mother had told her their new house was much larger, but things like that didn't matter to Kagome. She would miss her friends here too. Of course she'd be able to come visit them but it just wasn't the same. Kagome sighed and turned her back to the shrine. She walked to her car, got in, and followed her parents to their new home in the city of Tokyo.

Inuyasha slowly climbed out of bed. He grumbled as he made his way to the shower. Was it really necesarry for him to be up early on Saturday? His mother had insisted that he go to visit his brother. Inuyasha hated him. But he knew why his mother wanted him to go.

_**flashback **_

_Inuyasha smiled as his older half brother packed his things. Finally he was moving out. _

_"Sesshomaru are you sure you want to leave? Just because your father is dead now doesn't mean that you have to leave." Inuyasha's mother said. _

_"Yes, it does. I have to take care of father's bsiness." And without another word her drove away. _

_Izayoi looked down at her son with a sad look. "Inuyasha you are about to start school soon, maybe you should go with him and go to the shool for youkai." _

_"You mean leave you and go with him? No, I don't want to go! I'll stay here."_

_"But Inu if you stay here with me they will only allow you to go to school with human children."_

_"I don't care! I'll go as long as I an stay here!" _

_**end flashback **_

That had been many years ago now. Inuyasha was now a junior in high school. Inuyasha knew his mother had been trying to do what was best for him. She still tried to talk him into going to live with Sesshomaru. But he didn't think he'd fit in at the youkai school either. Being a hanyou meant he didn't fit in anywhere.

Sango saw a huge moving truck pull into the driveway aross the street. She cursed under her breath.

_'Damn, I hope Kikyo didn't decide to move back here.' _

Two cars pulled up in front of the house. A boy and his mother got out of one of them. Ou tof the other a girl about seventeen. She looked alot like Kikyo, but Sango knew it wasn't her. She didn't have enough skin showing for it to be Kikyo. And besides that, Kikyo had a sister not a brother.

"Whoa, dad this house is awesome!" The little boy yelled as a man climbed out of the moving truck. Sango smiled. They seemed plesant enough so far.

Sango let her attention go to the daughter. She wasn't looking at the house. She was looking at a tree, that Sango remembered watching Kikyo fall out of. The young woman didn't look happy to be here. She looked sad. Sango knew the look well. The girl was homesick.

"Come on Kagome, you can pick out your room!"

"Oh, yeah great!" Kagome plastered a huge smile on her face and walked into the house with the rest of the family.

Sango sighed. At least it wasn't Kikyo.

Inuyasha pulled up to the huge gates. A tall, broad man walked up to the window and Inuyasha rolled it down.

"Master Inuyasha are you here for another visit?"

"Feh, yeah let me in."

"Of course." The man said grimly. He waved to the men standing in front of the gate and one of them put in some numbers. The huge gate opened and allowed him entrance. He drove up the huge pathway and parked in front of the huge garage.

He got slowly out of his car. He dreaded these visits. He had actually just not come a few times, but Sesshomaru had told his mother when she had called that he had never been there. Inuyasha decided not to lie to her again about it and to just get it over with.

He walked up to the front door where two more guards where standing.

"Move out of the way I don't have all day." Inuyasha said rudely. One of the guards moved, but the other one continued to block his way.

"Do you have an appointment with Lord Sesshomaru?"

The guard that had moved rolled his eyes and grabbed his partner's arm, dragging him out of the way.

"New guy, this is Lord Sesshomaru's brother. He doesn't need an appointment. Didn't you listen when you got hired?"

Inuyasha growled and went into the house as the two began to argue. He of course knew that Sesshomaru didn't actually want to see him. He only liked to critcizie him and tell him what trash he was. He enjoyed it so much he had given his staff strict orders that no matter what was going on or what time it was, Inuyasha was to be allowed in.

Inuyasha went up to his brother's conference room. Most Saturdays this is where Sesshomaru was. And sure enough he was sitting at the head of the table talking with about ten other men. Inuyasha didn't like any of the men. And he also dully noted none of them were human. Sesshomaru didn't like humans. Inuyasha knew his mother didn't know that what his father had started no longer exsisted. Now Sesshomaru had turned it into a youkai mafia of sorts. Importing illegal weapons and other goods from different countries. If Izayoi knew she'd never accept her half of the profits.

Inuyasha didn't believe in the same things his brother did. Sesshomaru believed that the youkai be in charge while the humans were all slaves. Inuyasha didn't think any one species should be in charge and he didn't think anyone should be made into a slave.

"Ah, Inuyasha, I see you have decided to come watch me work." Sesshomaru said as all the men started leaving the room.

"Feh, yeah right. If my mom didn't beg me to come I'd never be here."

"And what a pleasure that would be for the both of us." Sesshomaru said darkly.

"You got that right."

"You know soon we will have our world back and where will you go? Even the humans are disgusted with you." Sesshomaru said smirking.

"I'm outta here. I don't have time for this today." Inuyasha turned and left. His mother would just have to deal with the fact he wasn't here long.

"Kagome, why don't you go explore the town? You need to take a break we've been unpacking for quite awhile now."

"That sounds fun. I'll be back soon I'm just going to walk around the neighborhood and see what its like."

"Alright be careful."

"I will don't worry."

Kagome stood from the middle of a huge mountain of boxes. She walked out into the sunshine. It was about two now and it was fairly warm. Kagome began walking down the sidewalk. She wasn't used to houses being so close to each other. She rounded the corner and saw a car speed into a driveway.

_'What a maniack! Whoever is driving could have killed somone speeding that way!' _

Kagome wached as one of the most gorgeous things she had ever seen got out of the car. He had silver hair, bright golden eyes and the cutest little doggy ears on the top of his head. Kagome could hear him mumbling under his breath and could tell he was upset about something.

He looked at Kagome and she quickly avereted her eyes to the ground and kept walking.

"Wench." She heard him say. She decided to just ignore him and continued to walk. Before long she had made it three blocks from her home.

"Hello my dear." She heard someone say to her. She turned around to find a guy about her age standing there. He had violet eyes and his dark hair pulled into a small ponytail.

"Uh, hi." Kagome answered shaking his hand.

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I just moved in today."

"You are such a beautiful woman. Would you do me the honor of bearing my children.

"Hey letch get away from her!" Sango called out. She had been on her way to see her friend but stopped when she saw Kagome talking to Miroku. "Sorry, thats Miroku. He's a pervert. I'm Sango. I live acroos the street from you."

"Hi, I'm Kagome."

"Well, I was just on my way to visit my friend Shippou. Do you wanna come with?"

"Yeah, sure."

The two turned their backs to Miroku and began walking away.

"Hey! What for me! He called out running after them.

Inuyasha had watched the whole scene. So that was a new girl? She was pretty, but only reminded him of Kikyo. Kikyo was one of the few people that ever talked to him. They had actually even dated for a long time. But she had told him he had to keep it a secret. He didn't like it but he did it and then he found out she was cheating. He decided having no one was better than letting her continue to drag him along.

Sango and Miroku were never rude to him but they never tried to talk to him either. When he was little it bothered him, but now he was used to it and decided he liked being alone.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I hope you enjoy it review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Outside**

**Summary- Inuyasha is a hanyou living in a human world. He doesn't fit in and no one likes him. Then a new girl named Kagome comes along. Everyone wants to know her but she only has eyes for one hanyou. InuXKag **

**A/N: I just want to say sorry for the way the last chap all ran together like that I had it all seperated but when I posted it it turned out different. This time it'll be easier to understand. And thank you all for your reviews. Oh and Shippou is human in this fic. **

**Chapter 2**

_BEEP! _

Kagome rolled over and turned off her alarm clock. She sat up. She couldn't believe it was already Monday. She climbed out of bed and went into her bathroom. At least moving here had a few positives. She had met some nice people and she had her own bathroom.

She took a quick shower and then dressed. She wore a pair of black fitted jeans and a simple white spaghetti strapped shirt. She slipped on some flats and grabbed her back pack. Then went down stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning dear."

"Morning mom. Morning Souta. Did dad already head off to work?"

"Yes, he said he had to go early to get settled in. Sit down and I'll make you some breakfast."

"No, thanks. I'm going to pick up Sango. I'll just grab an apple."

"Well here is your lunch money and have fun!"

"I will bye! Souta do you want a ride?"

"Nah, I'm going to ride the bus."

"Okay, see you guys later."

**

* * *

**Inuyasha sat down in the dining room and ate, no, buldozed his breakfast. 

"You know Inu, you'll get sick eating like that."

"No, that's humans mom. I don't get sick the same way you guys do."

"I know, but it would be nice if you ate your food properly."

"Well, I'll be late for school if I do. But if you insist."

"Inuyasha." Izayoi said sternly.

"Okay, I'm goin'." He picked up his school bag and headed out of the door. He saw the new wench pull around the corner. She looked at him and quickly looked back at the road. Inuyasha smirked. She was just like all humans.

**

* * *

**"Thanks for the ride Kagome." 

"Call me Kags and you are welcome."

"Kags huh? Cool."

"Sango can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want."

"What's the story for that youkai that lives around the corner from me?"

"Oh, that's Inuyasha. He's a hanyou. Most people are scared of him or just don't like him because he's a hanyou."

"That's so sad."

"Yeah, he mostly stays to himself. Me and Miroku have tried to talk to him, but he is so rude. I guess I can't blame him for hating humans."

"Yeah I guess not."

"Why are you so interested in him?" Sango said giving her a knowing look.

"No reason just curious is all."

"Well, here we are."

"I have to go to the office. Where is it?"

"I'll take you."

**

* * *

**Miroku and Shippou climbed out of the car. They walked to the front doors of the school. There was a lot of whispering going on. Even more than ususal. 

"What do you think happened?" Shippou asked.

"I'm not sure. There's Hojo let's ask him."

They went and stood in front of a handsome boy. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, Miroku and hello Shippou."

"Hello, so what's all the comotion about?"

"The new girl. Everyone is very interested in her."

"She is beautiful." Miroku said dreamily. Shippou elbowed him.

"Don't let Sango here you talking about Kagome that way."

"You guys know her?" Hojo said getting excited.

"Yeah, she lives in our neighborhood. She's a really nice girl. Hey I'll see you guys later." Shippou said walking away.

"Where do you think he's going?" Hojo asked.

"I don't know, but I'll see you later. Thanks for the information."

**

* * *

**

Kagome walked into her first class and looked around. She immediately saw that Inuyasha was in her class.

"Class please quiet down. I would like to introduce to you our new student Kagome. Kagome you'll be sitting next to Inuyasha right over there in the back."

Kagome went and sat down next to Inuyasha. The teacher began to talk again and Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. "Hi, I'm Kagome."

"Feh."

Kagome immediately swelled with anger. This was not how you acted when someone tried to be nice to you.

"What? Maybe you didn't hear me. I said hello, I'm Kagome."

"I heard you just fine. I have much better hearing than you do. I just don't give a damn about what you have to say."

Kagome crossed her arms. Inuyasha looked at her and almost laughed. She looked like a baby throwing a fit in the candy store.

"Fine, I don't need you to be nice to me. Baka!"

"Excuse me is there a problem with you two?" The teacher asked Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Most of the students would have said yes just so Inuyasha would get detention.

"No, I was just asking Inuyasha for some help is all. I understand now."

The teacher turned and went back to her lecture.

Inuyasha was shocked. He couldn't believe that she had just done that.

**

* * *

**Kagome sighed. She had finally made it to lunch. She bought her lunch and then looked around. She felt like everyone was watching her. Maybe everyone felt that way on the first day. She spotted Sango and went over to her. 

"Hey Sango."

"Hey Kags! Let me introduce you, this is Bankotsu, Zarah, Blair, and Yuki."

"Hi I'm Kagome."

"Hello." They all said back to her.

"Come on Kagome we ususally sit over here." Sango said indicating one of the round tables. Kagome saw Inuyasha and some other students walk out of the doors to the outside.

"Can we go outside?"

"Uh, sure. I guess."

When they all turned around to walk out of the lunch room a large group of girls blocked their way.

"Kikyo I thought you were gone." Sango said said disappointedly.

"I moved to Naraku's neighborhood." Kagome looked at Kikyo. She had on a strapless shirt that showed off her stomach and a very mini skirt.

"So, you look kind of like an ape. You don't think they could diguise you as an ape youkai?" Bankotsu said and high fived Blair as the group laughed.

Kikyo glared but turned her attention to Kagome. She put on a huge smile. "Hi, I'm Kikyo."

"Uh, Kagome."

"Well, Kagome I don't know why you are hanging out with these losers but you should really be hanging out with us."

"Sorry, but these are my friends. Oh and I don't hang out with people that wear a five year old's clothing."

Kagome hadn't noticed that the whole cafeteria had been watching until they all began to laugh. Kagome and her new found friends pushed past Kikyo and her friends.

"Wow Kagome that was a good one."

"Thanks, I'm not usually like that to anyone but I don't like when people think they are better than everyone else."

"So Kags where do you want to sit?" Sango asked her.

Kagome looked around. She saw Inuyasha sitting up in one of the tall trees. "Over there." Kagome said pointing to the tree. They all sat down under the tree and began to eat. Kagome tried to say something to Inuyasha a few times but he didn't respond so she just gave up and went back to her lunch. She could tell she'd need her energy if she saw Kikyo again.

**

* * *

****Read and Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Outside**

**Summary- Inuyasha is a hanyou living in a human world. He doesn't fit in and no one likes him. Then a new girl named Kagome comes along. Everyone wants to know her but she only has eyes for one hanyou. InuXKag **

**Chapter 3 **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I really appriciate hearing from you guys! **

Kagome had made it through a whole week of school without seeing Kikyo again. She knew that would be short lived but she was enjoying it while she had the chance. Inuyasha was in most of her classes in school, but he never talked to her. Ever time she tried he'd just say something rude. But she wasn't about to give up. She felt bad for him and knew it wasn't his fault that he was like that.

Kagome stretched and got out of bed. She quickly dressed and went down stairs.

"Good morning Kagome. What do you have planned today."

"Good morning mom. I'm going to be hanging out with some friends from school is all."

"Okay, well eat some breakfast first and then you may go."

"Okay." Kagome said. Her mother sat a plate of food in front of her. Kagome took her time and ate every bite. She would need her strength today.

**12345678987654321**

She took a deep breath. She slowly raised her hand to the door bell. She needed him to get back at that new girl Kagome. She, Kikyo, had saw the way that girl had looked at the one that loved her. True, she had broken his heart, but he would forgive her. She had loved him once, but now knew that he was a mutt that didn't belong in her world. But Kikyo needed Inuyasha now. She would get rid of Kagome and then she would be rid of Inuyasha. Naraku would see to that.

The door slowly opened. Izayoi had a smile on her face, but it quickly turned into a frown when she saw it was Kikyo there. She had seen right through Kikyo's little act, but when she had tried to tell her son he wouldn't listen.

"Hello, Kikyo, how may I help you?"

"Is Inuyasha here? I would really like to speak with him."

"Yes, come in. Wait in the sitting room." She opened the door and allowed Kikyo to enter. She then closed the door and walked through a hallway, that Kikyo knew led to the stairs.

**12345678987654321**

Izayoi knocked on her son's bedroom door and then walked in. He was still in bed asleep.

"Inuyasha, wake up." She said lightly shaking him.

"I told you, I'm not going to Sesshomaru's." He said covering his head with the blankets.

"I know, but Kikyo is here and says she wants to speak with you."

Inuyasha quickly sat up. "What?"

"Kikyo is down stairs waiting for you. I wasn't sure if you wanted to see her, but I also know how you would have acted had you wanted to and I had sent her away." Izayoi left the room.

Inuyasha climbed out of bed. He quickly dressed and then ran down stairs to the livivng room. Kikyo was sitting on the couch. She was wearing normal clothes that she never wore anymore. A pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt.

"What do you want Kikyo?" He said rudely sitting in the chair across from her.

"Inuyasha, I know you don't want to see me bu-"

"You got that right."

"But, I miss you. I can't stop thinking about you." Kikyo gave him a smile. And he would have believed it to be real, that is if the doorbell hadn't rang at that moment.

Izayoi came into the room moment later followed by someone Inuyasha was also surprised to see. Kagome.

Kikyo shot to her feet. "What is that bitch doing here? Inu, make her leave here now!" She almost screamed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to enterupt you, I'll come back later."

"You weren't enterupting anything, Kikyo was just leaving." Inuyasha said.

"What? Inu, how could you make me leave? I love you and I thought you love me?"

"I don't want to hear your lies. Leave and if you know what's good for you you won't come back here."

"Is that a threat Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked slowly making her way to the door.

"No, it's a promise." Izayoi said opening the door. Kikyo quickly left without another word.

Izayoi shut the door and then turned to Kagome. "Hello dear, I am Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. I don't remember ever seeing you around here."

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Kagome, I just moved into the house around the corner. The one Kikyo used to live in."

"Well, I hope you guys have fun. I'm off to run some errands." Then Izayoi left out of the door.

"What are you doing here wench? Don't you get the hint? I don't want to talk to you. Is it so hard to believe that there is someone that wouldn't want to talk to you?"

"No, actually, I don't like the attention much. I could deffinately live without it."

"Yeah right, all of you humans like attention."

"And is your mother included in this?"

"No, she's different. She's the only different one."

"I could see why you would say that, but how can you judge all of us by what a few of us has done?"

"Look, I don't have time to listen your stupid questions. Just tell me what it is you came here for so you can leave."

"I just wanted to talk or hang out without talking if you want."

"If I do 'hang out' with you, without talking, will you leave me alone?"

Kagome beamed. "Yes, I will leave you alone."

"Okay, fine. We can hang out, but we'll stay here. I know you don't want your precious friends to see you with me."

"My friends aren't the way you think they are. And I don't care what people think of me, so we're going to the mall."

"What? No way I'm going there with you!"

"Oh, yes you are. You said you would hang out and that's what we're going to do."

"Oh, man."

**12345678987654321 **

Sango grabbed Blair by the hand. She couldn't believe what had just caught her eye.

"Sango, what are you doing? You are about to yank my arm out of it's socket."

"I just saw Kagome go into the arcade."

"So?"

"She was with Inuyasha."

"What? Someone actually got him to go somewhere with him besides Kinky-hoe?"

"Yeah, maybe it's because they look a little alike."

"I don't know. But what would you say to a bit of spyin- SANGO! Hey, get back here and quit stealing my idea!" Blair yelled chasing after Sango.

**12345678987654321**

Kikyo was fuming when she arrived back at Naraku's. How dare all of them! She was going to get them back, but first she had decided that Naraku needed to take her shopping at the mall to cool her down.

"What do you think of this Naraku?" Kikyo said holding up one of her ever so famous micro mini skirts.

"I like it." Naraku said pulling her close to him so that there bodies were touching.

Kikyo giggled. She stopped when she saw Sango and Blair running towards the arcade.

"Those losers have the nerve to show their faces here? Well, we'll just have to teach them not to right honey?"

"I would very much like that." Naraku said walking with Kikyo to the arcade. Kikyo's chin hit the floor when she saw what they were in such a hurry to get to. It was Inuyasha here with the new bitch.

**12345678987654321**

"Are you really going to just stay silent the whole time?" Kagome asked. She had asked him many questions and had tried to spark a conversation about everything she could think of but it was no use. He wouldn't budge. "Alright, fine, but I bet you'll be talking, no crying when I kick your but at that shooting game over there." Kagome dragged him over to it not knowing that that was Inuyasha's favorite game.

Inuyasha tried with all his might to not get excited about beating Kagome on their first game but he couldn't help it. His arrogance took over.

"Hah! You lost! You are really bad at this maybe we should find a more suitable game for you. How about we go to Wac Donalds and you can play in those little ball things?"

Kagome laughed. Of course he had fallen for her trick.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"I thought it would be obvious, but I let you win. I knew you couldn't resist rubbing it in my face. It was a very easy way to get you to talk. This is one of my favorite games and I never lose."

"You thik you're smart? I'll show you. This is my favorite game too and I never lose."

"There is a first time for everything."

"Not for this. Now shut your yap ad let's get going here."

**12345678987654321**

Sango and Blair watched a little way from them. Blair pulled Sango out of the arcade running into Naraku and Kikyo as she did so.

"What are you losers doing here?" Kikyo asked acting as if she hadn't been watching Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Like you don't know Kinky-hoe. It's obvious you were doing the same thing as us. Spying on Inuyasha and Kagome." Blair said.

"My woman doesn't need to watch him. She has me." Naraku said stepping protectively in front of Kikyo.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Inuyasha was told the same thing. I really don't care what you guys are doing here, but if you bother Kagome you'll pay for it." Sango stepped until her face was a few inches from Naraku's. He began to laugh.

"Do you think I am frightened of you? Kikyo, we should go now. We have some things to discuss."

"I agree we do have some planning to do." Kikyo said taking Naraku's hand and walking away.

"What do you think they are talkig about?" Blair asked.

"I'm not sure but whatever it is it can't be good. We need to go warn everyone to keep an eye on Kikyo. We can't let her get to Kagome."

"Yeah, let's get going."

**1234567890987654321**

"That way sooo fun!" Kagome excliamed as she and Inuyasha walked to her door. Inuaysha just grummbled. "Are you still mad that I beat you? Ah, come on maybe you'll win next time." Kagome said giggling.

"Yeah, you are so funny. I was just having an off day is all next time I'll deffinately beat you."

"Did I just hear an invite?"

"What? No, you said you'd l-"

"Too late, I'll see you tomorrow!" Kagome siad slipping in her door so Inuyasha couldn't say another word.

"Damn wench." He said, but even after mustering all the stregth he had, he still couldn't stop the grin that crept onto his face.

**0987654321234567890**

**Read and Review please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Outside**

**Summary- Inuyasha is a hanyou living in a human world. He doesn't fit in and no one likes him. Then a new girl named Kagome comes along. Everyone wants to know her but she only has eyes for one hanyou. InuXKag **

**A/N: Whoa how long has it been? Too long actually. Sorry I just had a major writers block on this fic, but that's over now and I will\be updating more often! Thank you to all of you that reviewed I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 4 **

**1234567890987654321**

Inuyasha heard the door bell ring early the next morning. He groaned but went to answer it before his mother got up to do it herself. He opened the door and this time wasn't surprised to see Kagome standing there.

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome fought hard not to let her jaw hit the ground when Inuyasha opened the door in his boxers. He had the perfect body just like she knew he would.

"What the hell are you doing here this early? And why are you starring at me like that?"

Kagome blushed and looked down at her feet. "Um, sorry, I thought you'd be up."

"Feh, well I am now."

Kagome looked back up at his face.

"I actually wanted to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere with me. It's kind of a long drive, but you can sleep on the way and I have food."

"Why don't you take one of your human friends?"

"Because, I don't think they will appreciate this the way you can."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine, just let me get dressed."

**1234567890987654321**

Sango, Blair, Zarah, Bankotsu, Shippou, and Miroku all met outside the mall later that day.

"San, have you heard from Kags today?" Shippou asked as they walked in.

"Yeah, she sent me a text sayin' she'd meet us at the movies later."

"Where do you think she is?"

"I don't know. Probably with Inuyasha." Blair said winking at Sango. None of the others knew about what they had saw at the arcade.

"Inuyasha? You mean that rude ass hanyou that I almost got into a fight with?"

"Yes, Bankotsu. Apparently he's not like that to Kagome. They looked like they were having a good time yesterday at the arcade."

"Really? I always did think that hanyou was cute."

"Zarah you think everyone is cute."

"Yeah, everyone except for you Bankotsu!" Zarah said pushing him.

The other's rolled their eyes and kept walking. Everyone knew that Bankotsu and Zarah liked each other. They just didn't know everyone knew.

**1234567890987654321**

Inuyasha blinked a few times before fully opening his eyes.

"What time is it? I feel like I've been asleep for hours."

Kagome giggle. "You've only been asleep for an hour and a half."

"How much longer 'till we get to wherever it is we're going?"

"About twenty minutes. This is the town I lived in before we moved to Tokyo."

Inuyasha looked out of the window. "You call this a town?"

Kagome smiled. "I know it doesn't look like anything but woods, but there are about twenty old shrines spread out around here. It's very peaceful here. A lot of history too."

"Hmm."

"Did I mention that we'd be kind of trespassing?"

"What?"

"Well, you see my old home was already bought and where I want to take you is on the property. They won't know we're there since we'll be going in from the side. They won't have found this place yet."

"What about your car?"

"I already called my friend. Her shrine is next door to my old one. She's out of town but she said it'd be okay if I park there."

"Whatever."

**1234567890987654321**

"Alright, so what do we have?" Kikyo asked pacing Naraku's room on her cell phone.

Naraku watched and waited for her to hang up. He could tell she was furious.

"What's wrong?"

"Kagome and Inuyasha left together like two hours ago!"

"They're probably just at the arcade again." 

"No, it's already been searched. I don't think they are even in Tokyo anymore!"

**1234567890987654321**

"So I guess growing up in the city didn't urbanize you too much?" Kagome said as she watched Inuyasha follow her through the mini forest in the tree tops.

"Instinct never goes away."

"Well, you should come down, we're almost there."

Inuyasha jumped down and walked beside Kagome.

"Pretty out here isn't it? Can you imagine what it was like when the entire world was like this?"

"Yeah, dangerous."

Kagome rolled her eyes and ran ahead.

"Do you seriously think you can out run me?" Inuyasha said chasing after her.

Kagome laughed and sped up.

Inuyasha quickly caught up to her and nearly ran into a tree when she suddenly stopped.

"What the hell is your problem wench?"

"We're here."

Inuyasha turned to look in the same direction Kagome was.

Kagome looked at him and then turned back.

When she was seven she found this place. It was a small pond with flowers and trees growing around it. The sun hit it just right making the water sparkle brightly.

Kagome saw a frog on a lily pad and a duck playing in the water.

"Harmony." She whispered.

"Harmony? Yeah, right. There's no such thing."

"Here there is. No one or no thing is better than any other. Everything is equal."

"Nah, I think that duck is about to eat that frog."

"Is the glass always half empty with you?"

"Yes."

"Come on let's eat. I'm starving."

**12345678909987654321**

"What time is it?"

"Kikyo, please just calm down. We'll get Kagome and that mutt."

"I bet she's trying to take him from me."

"He's not yours. I am!"

"Right, I know that. I meant something else. Sorry."

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome took out her sketch pad from the bag she brought with her and a pencil. Inuyasha was sitting in a branch that was only a few feet from being in the pond. He was throwing bread to the duck.

"Do you mind?" Kagome asked.

"Mind what?" Inuyasha asked not looking at her.

"If I draw you."

"Feh, do whatever you want."

Kagome sketched for a long time. By the time she was done it was late afternoon and Inuyasha had fallen asleep again.

Kagome packed up al of their stuff and approached Inuyasha from the side and yelled.

"COME ON SLEEPY HEAD IT'S TIME TO GO!!"

Inuyasha jerked awake and fell into the pond.

Kagome burst laughing. She grabbed her bag and began to run towards the car.

"I am going to make you pay for that!" Inuyasha said running after her.

**1234567890987654321**

Sango looked down at her watch.

"Five minutes until the movie starts. Should we just go in?"

"Yeah, she'll call when she's here."

**1234567890987654321**

"Come on your not still mad at me are you?" Kagome said walking with Inuyasha to his door.

"Yes, that water was freezing."

"Well, I'm sorry. Wait, before you go in I wanted to give you something."

Kagome handed him her drawing.

"See you at school Inuyasha." She said getting in her car and driving away.

Inuyasha went up to his room and closed the door. He looked down at the drawing. It was him in the tree feeding the duck.

He looked around and found a thumbtack and put the drawing up on his door.

**1234567890987654321**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Outside**

**Summary- Inuyasha is a hanyou living in a human world. He doesn't fit in and no one likes him. Then a new girl named Kagome comes along. Everyone wants to know her but she only has eyes for one hanyou. InuXKag **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 5**

**1234567890987654321**

After Kagome dropped off Inuyasha she headed straight to the movie theatre. No one was waiting outside so she just went in.

"Kagome! Kagome over here!" Sango called waving her arms in the air. She and all their friends were sitting in the back row.

Kagome went over and sat in between Sango and Blair.

"So, Kagome where'd you go today?"

"More importantly who did you go with?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the two girls who's faces were inches from the side of her own.

"Why don't we just watch the movie?"

"Aw, come on Kags. You were with Inuyasha weren't you?"

"Alright, if I tell you where I went and who I went there with, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes." Sango and Blair said a the same time. Their other friends glared at them.

"Okay, I went to my old shrine and I took Inuyasha with me. Nothing happened so let's just watch the movie now."

**1234567890987654321**

"Inuyasha, it's time for dinner!" Inuyasha heard his mother yell to him.

He slumped down the stairs and went into the kitchen. "Honestly mom, why do we have to sit and eat at the table? No one does that anymore."

"That's not true we do it. We don't see each other very often, so it won't kill you that I set aside one meal a night for us to spend together."

"Fine."

Izayoi sat across from Inuyasha at the table.

"So tell me about Kagome."

"Nothing to tell."

"Well, she seems like a very nice girl."

"Very annoying is more like it."

"Inuyasha, just because Kikyo is the way she is doesn't mean all girls are like that."

"I don't want to talk about this with you."

Izayoi smiled. "Okay, I won't mention it again."

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome was leaving the house for school when Kikyo stepped in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard about you and Inuyasha and I came to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Yes, stay away from Inuyasha. He's mine and he always will be."

"What about Naraku?"

"That's my business. Point is I'm the one Inuyasha's sees as ever loving him. The only person that ever could love something like him."

Kagome clenched her fists at her side. "Something like him? He is a good person, maybe a little stubborn at times, but he has a good heart. And what about you? You talk down about him like your so much better, but really your the one that's something everyone despises."

Kagome moved Kikyo out of the way and got into her car, driving away before Kikyo could say anything else.

**1234567890987654321**

To say the least Inuyasha had been very surprised to see Kikyo at Kagome's. But he was even more shocked when Kagome stood up for him.

True, Kikyo had paid attention to him, but only when they were alone. Kagome didn't care who was around.

Inuyasha shut his car door. Maybe all humans weren't bad.

**12345678990987654321**

"Hey Kagome."

"Hey Blair. Where's Sango?"

"Oh, she's not here yet. She's with Shippou and Zarah."

"Woke up late again huh?"

"Probably."

They both laughed.

"Kagome can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I don't want to sound intrusive, but do you like Inuyasha? And I don't mean in a friend way."

"Honestly? I don't know."

"Oh, alright."

"Why do you like him?"

"No, I was just curious is all."

Kagome looked at her suspiciously at but at that time the hanyou in question walked up to the girls.

"Hey Inuyasha, this is Blair. I'm not sure if you two have met."

"Yeah, we've met. I'll see you later Kags." Blair said quickly losing herself in the crowd of students waiting for the bell to ring.

"You should watch out for her." Inuyasha said.

"Really? Why?"

"She used to be best friends with Kikyo. And if you ask me I'd bet she still is." He answered walking away just as the bell rang.

Kagome stood there for a moment before following Inuyasha.

**1234567890987654321**

"Sango, why didn't you tell me Blair and Kikyo used to be friends?" Kagome asked later that day. She had pulled Sango away from the group to talk to her.

"Because it's old history. And they hung out back when Kikyo was a normal person. After Kikyo did what she did to Inuyasha, Blair stopped talking to her. I guess that made Blair finally see who Kikyo had become."

"Sorry for asking. So what did Kikyo do to Inuyasha? He really seems to hate her."

"I doubt that. I bet he still loves her."

"I knew they were together, but what'd she do to him that was so bad?"

"Guess you'll just have to ask him that won't you?" Sango said smiling as Inuyasha joined Kagome.

"What was she laughing about?"

"Nothing, come on I'll introduce you to everyone."

**123456789098764321**

Zarah glanced past Shippou's head and saw Kikyo looking at her.

"I'll be right back." She said getting up. She went back into the building and went into the bathroom where Kikyo was waiting for her. They did a quick inspection making sure they were alone and then locked the door.

"So what is he doing eating with them?" Kikyo asked hands on her hips.

"I don't know. He just came and sat with Kagome."

"And you've found out nothing?" 

"No, I haven't been able to."

Kikyo stepped so close to Zarah's face that their nose tips were touching.

"Just so we're clear, if you don't get me the information I want, you'll regret it."

**123456890987654321**

"You know you're being awfully nice today." Kagome said. She and Inuyasha had been made partners on a project in one of their classes.

"Feh, so?"

"So, what changed your mind about people?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, what was it?"

"I-heard-you-talking-to-Kikyo-this-morning." He said all in one quick breath.

Kagome processed what he said and then blushed.

"Oh, well we're friends. And I just don't like the way she puts herself up on a throne like that."

"No one does."

"So, me and Sango and Miroku are going to the movies tonight. I think Miroku actually asked her out and Sango didn't want to be stuck alone, anyway I hate being the third wheel so you want to come with?"

"Feh."

"I'll take that as a yes."

**1234567890987654321**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Outside**

**Summary- Inuyasha is a hanyou living in a human world. He doesn't fit in and no one likes him. Then a new girl named Kagome comes along. Everyone wants to know her but she only has eyes for one hanyou. InuXKag **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 6**

**1234567890987654321**

"Sango, if this isn't a date why are you dressed like that?" Kagome asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I might ask you the same thing."

The smile slipped from Kagome's face and was replaced with a blush.

"I already told you me and Inuyasha are just friends. I think you're right. I think he loves Kikyo." Kagome finished with a sad smile. She stood up and straightened out her pink strapless shirt.

Sango put a hand on her shoulder. "Kags, if he still loves her, well that's his own stupidity. Especially, since he has you standing right under his nose."

Kagome smirked. "We should go. Your future husband Miroku will be waiting for you."

"I will get you for that!" 

**1234567890987654321**

Inuyasha and Miroku sat in silence as they waited for the girls to come down stairs.

"Nice shirt." Miroku said into the silence.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said back.

"What do you think is taking them so long?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should go up there and check."

Miroku turned to him and smiled. "Sure why don't you go?"

"Feh, yeah right."

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Alright."

They began playing round after round forgetting why they were even doing it in the first place. Sango and Kagome cam down the stairs and saw the two.

"Funny how easily entertained they are, isn't it."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, it is."

Inuyasha finally realized the girls were standing there and jumped to his feet followed by Miroku.

"We were just..." Miroku trailed off looking at Inuyasha.

"I think it's better if you don't tell us. Come on the movie will start soon and I don't want to miss it."

**1234567890987654321**

Blair knocked as hard as she could on the door. Kikyo answered and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want B?"

"I know what you're trying to do and I came to let you know I won't let it happen."

"What are you talking about?" Kikyo asked innocently leaning against the doorway.

"I'm talking about you trying to black mail Zarah. Making her get information for you. Yeah, that's right, I was watching."

"I am not black mailing her. She wanted to do it. She wants to be noticed. I can give her that."

"No, you can make her lose all her friends."

"Aw, you still mad that Inuyasha chose me over you? What do you think all of your new friends will think of you if they knew what really happened?"

"What really happened is Inuyasha made a mistake and then when you left him, I stopped speaking to you."

"I bet Kagome would like to know that you and Inuyasha used to be best friends. As a matter of fact, I think I'll tell her. It sounds bad on Inu's part to."

Blair stepped an inch from Kikyo's face. "I didn't do anything! I wanted to help him see who you really are!"

"By introducing me to Naraku? You knew I wouldn't be able to resist."

"It wasn't supposed to happen that way. And that is the past anyway. Stay the hell away from Zarah. And stay away from Kagome too. At least she actually deserves Inuyasha."

Kikyo watched Blair go to her car and drive away.

"We'll see how strong you are B when everyone knows the truth. Even Inuyasha."

**1234567890987654321**

Bankotsu quickly read the text message from Blair and then pocketed his phone as Zarah came into the room.

She sat next to Bankotsu on her bed and kissed his cheek.

"Do you think keeping this from everyone is really the right thing?"

"Why not? We all have secrets don't we?" He asked standing up and moving to a chair.

Zarah blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Stop lying to me. You had everyone fooled didn't you? Everyone except Blair that is. And you pulled me away from her. We are all supposed to be friends!"

"Yes we are _supposed _to be friends! But we're not. How do you think being with Sango and Blair and now Kagome makes me feel? Everyone looks right past me and straight to them. Kikyo promised she'd make me be noticed."

"And you believed her? If you love me so much why do you even care if anyone else sees you? I see you, so shouldn't that be enough?" Bankotsu said storming out of the room.

**1234567890987654321**

Shippou ran to open his bedroom door. Blair threw herself into his arms.

"Blair, what's wrong?"

"There's something I have to tell you. Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't hate me when I'm done."

Shippou smiled at her. "That's impossible B."

Blair sat down at his desk.

"Well, you remember when me and Kikyo were friends?"

"Yes, I remember."

"No one knows it, but me and Inuyasha were best friends. Even before he was with Kikyo he was my friend."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I'm not as brave as Kagome. She doesn't care what everyone thinks and I used to."

"That's all? You thought I would hate you for that?"

"No, it's not that. I found out that Kikyo had met some guy. I think his name was Chase or something, well when I told Inuyasha he didn't believe me and of course when he asked Kikyo she said I was lying. So, I decided that I would somehow make him see it. And that's when I met Naraku. I introduced him to Kikyo. Then, I acted like Kikyo on the phone with Inuyasha. And that's how he found out about Kikyo."

"But Kikyo never said anything?"

"No, I guess she wanted to hold it over my head. And it worked. I didn't want you guys to find out. And I didn't want Inuyasha to find out either. It's the reason that-"

"That you've never been able to stand up against Kikyo when she talked about your old friendship."

Blair bowed her head. "Yes. I'm terrible."

"No, you're not. You wanted to help Inuyasha. I'll admit you could have done it a better way, but you had good intentions."

Blair hugged him. "What about everyone else?"

"I don't know how Inuyasha, Kagome, and everyone else will react, but no matter what, you'll still have me."

"Thank you Shippou."

**1234567890987654321**

"I thought she hated him?" Inuyasha asked Kagome with a look of disgust on his face.

"I guess I was wrong." She said. Miroku and Sango were sitting a few rows in front of theirs.

"They look like they are eating each other's face off."

Kagome laughed. "They probably forgot we were here."

"Yeah, I wish they wouldn't have."

Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's. "I'm glad you came."

"Feh." Inuyasha answered without moving his hand.

**123567890987654321**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Outside**

**Summary- Inuyasha is a hanyou living in a human world. He doesn't fit in and no one likes him. Then a new girl named Kagome comes along. Everyone wants to know her but she only has eyes for one hanyou. InuXKag **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 7**

**1234567890987654321**

Kikyo smirked as she opened her lap top. Kikyo signed into her IM and was glad to see that Blair, Kagome, and Sango were all on.

_'Guess they get to find out first.' _She thought her smile widening.

**KitKat: Hello, Blair. **

**BreezyBee: What do you want Kikyo?**

**KitKat: Aw, still mad at me?**

**BreezyBee: I told you to stay away. **

**KitKat: Yes, and now you will regret it. **

Kikyo quickly invited Kagome and Sango to their conversation. And since neither of them knew her screen name, but knew Blair's, they accepted.

**RuleBreaker22: Hey, B, who's your friend?  
**

**KindlyUnspokenBeauty: Yeah, what's up?**

**KitKat: Nice screen name Sango. Very fitting. **

**RuleBreaker22: Who is this? **

**BreezyBee: It's Kikyo, San. **

**RuleBreaker22: Why the hell are we talking to her?**

**KindlyUnspokenBeauty: I have a feeling Kikyo started this conversation. **

**KitKat: How smart you are Kagome! I had thought by you putting beauty in your screen name that you were completely incompetent. **

**RuleBreaker22: This coming from Kagome's almost twin?**

**KindlyUnspokenBeauty: HEY!**

**RuleBreaker22: It's true, but you do look much better Kags. **

**BreezyBee: Yeah, Kags you really do.**

**KindlyUnspokenBeauty: Thanks, but it still hurts. **

**KitKat: Enough! I didn't start this to hear about Kagome's similarity to me. **

**RuleBreaker22: Why did you start it then?**

**KitKat: To tell you two the truth about your little Bumble Bee. **

**RuleBreaker22: We are well aware that she used to be your friend so give it up. **

**KitKat: That's not what I am telling you. Everyone knows of our friendship. But very few know of Blair's friendship with Inuyasha. **

**KindlyUnspokenBeauty: Blair, you were friends with Inuyasha?**

**BreezyBee: Yes. **

**RuleBreaker22: Why didn't you tell us?**

**KitKat: Now this is where it gets really good. I was cheating on Inuyasha with this guy named Chase. And Blair being Inuyasha's best friend told him. But to her surprise, he didn't believe her. And I of course denied it. So she made a plan to have him catch me. She introduced me to Naraku and when she knew I was with him she called Inuyasha, pretending to be me, and well that is how I was caught. Thanks Blair, I owe you the love of my life, Naraku. **

**KitKat has signed out. **

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome couldn't believe it. Blair and Inuyasha? Both betraying the other? Two people she had trusted?

Kagome had signed out right when Kikyo had. She didn't want to see more. She already didn't know what to do with what she knew, she didn't want to know more.

Kagome wondered if Inuyasha knew what Blair did. And if he didn't, she knew, he would be next to find out.

**1234567890987654321**

"They found out." Blair said entering Shippou's room.

"They?" 

"Sango and Kagome. Kikyo told them. We were all IMing. And she told them."

Shippou sighed. "I knew they would. Kikyo's been planning it since you went to her house. At least it's all out. No more secrets."

"Yeah, except for Zarah's."

"Oh, right. I still don't know what to say to her. How could she want attention enough to hurt her friends? Especially Ban. I bet he was crushed."

"I haven't talked to him. He's still thinking of a way to tell Kagome and Sango and I'm still thinking of a way to tell him about me."

"Blair that stuff, that person, isn't you. It was you, but it's not anymore. I think everyone else will see that too."

"I hope so."

**1234567890987654321**

Kikyo could hardly contain her joy as she walked to Inuyasha's door. His car was there so she knew he was. She knocked lightly on the door.

He opened it and glared at her.

"Go back to Naraku."

"I will, and I will never come back, but first you have to listen to what I have to say." 

"Why should I?"

"Because it's important. I won't even come in."

"Fine."

"I know you still feel foolish for choosing me over Blair. She was telling the truth, but that's not all. The guy I first cheated on you with was Chase. Not Naraku. Blair introduced me to him. Then that night, when you found me with Naraku, she called you and pretended to be me.

"Why would she do that?"

"Maybe for revenge." Kikyo said winking and walking away.

**1234567890987654321**

"I think I'm having an information overload." Kagome said collapsing on her bed. Bankotsu had just told her about Zarah, and she knew he had just found out about Blair.

"Yeah, I get what you mean." Bankotsu said sitting in her chair.

"I don't know how to react."

"Well, I'll say this. It's sad that Zarah was a lying, but it's good we found out before any damage could be done. And Blair, was a different person when she was around Kikyo. She's different."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You are really good at this."

"No, that's just what Shippou said to me."

Kagome smiled, but the smile quickly faded.

"What about Inuyasha?"

"That is where your own judgment comes in."

**1234567890987654321**

Inuyasha was furious. He was so furious that he was rushing over to Blair's house on foot, when he saw her emerging from Shippou's. The two were apparently planning on going somewhere and Inuyasha planned to stop them.

Blair spotted him and stopped in her tracks.

"Inuyasha, w-what do you want?"

"You know damn well what I want! You introduced Kikyo and Naraku?"

"It was a mistake! I wanted you to see the truth about her!" Blair said, anger she didn't know she still possessed, coming to the surface.

"And that was how you did it? You knew how I felt about her!"

"What you felt was acceptance, not love. And you still aren't seeing that. You chose her over me, even though I accepted you just the same!" 

"You wanted revenge."

"No, I wanted my friend to have believed me. I wanted us to stay away from Kikyo as the friends we were. But you believed her. Even though she was lying."

"You destroyed my relationship!"

Shippou saw tears swell in Blair's eyes and stepped in front of her.

"That is enough Inuyasha. Blair didn't destroy your relationship, Kikyo did. Now you can either continue to be angry at the wrong person, or you can use this truth to move on. There is a girl that cares very much for you. Maybe you should go see her."

Shippou helped Blair into his car and then got in himself, leaving a speechless Inuyasha behind.

**1234567890987654321**

The morning of school arrived and Kagome quickly got ready. She would have to see both Blair and Inuyasha today, both of whom she had done a great job of avoiding.

But she had not expected to find Inuyasha waiting for her outside. He was leaning against the hood of her car.

"Feh, finally." He grumbled. Kagome knew he was far from a morning person.

"I didn't know you were waiting."

"That was the point. If I had told you, you'd still be up there hiding."

"I wasn't hiding, exactly. I've been thinking."

"And?"

"Inuyasha, do you know how hard this is for me? I had this image of who you were, and now it's changed."

"So I'm not perfect, like you thought." Inuyasha smirked.

"I didn't think you were perfect. I just thought Kikyo was the only one that was wrong, but you were wrong too."

"That is debatable."

"That is between you and Blair. And I just need some time away from both of you. Just so I can take this all in."

"So you want me to stay away from you, because of my past? Who's the scared one now Kagome?" He asked storming away.

Kagome got in her car. She couldn't help but wonder if he was right. Maybe she was scared that he wasn't perfect. Or maybe she was scared that he would chose Kikyo over her.

**1234567890987654321**

"She wants time." Sango said to Blair.

"Time? That's it?" 

"Yeah, I think she's just disappointed. She put her trust in you and Inuyasha, and now she doesn't know if that was a good choice. I think she'll end up finding out it was."

"Sango, I'm glad you don't hate me."

"The past is the past B. Now come on, Ban has been depressed since the whole Zarah thing. We need to go cheer him up."

"I'm up for that."

"Good, come one Bumble Bee."

"Right behind you Ms. Rule Breaker."

**1234567890987654321**

**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKED IT! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Outside**

**Summary- Inuyasha is a hanyou living in a human world. He doesn't fit in and no one likes him. Then a new girl named Kagome comes along. Everyone wants to know her but she only has eyes for one hanyou. InuXKag **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 8 **

**1234567890987654321**

"You should just go talk to him." Sango said to Kagome.

It had been three weeks since she found out about Inuyasha and Blair. And she hadn't spoken to either of them.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. He's still mad."

"Yeah, well make him not mad." Sango said leaving Kagome standing at Inuyasha's front door. Kagome waited until Sango shut her front door behind her before knocking.

Inuyasha answered and leaned against the door frame.

"Come out of hibernation?" She asked.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. It was a joke."

"If I recall you asked me to stay away from you."

Kagome looked down at her feet.

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let this bother me. I wasn't even here when it happened."

"No, you weren't. There were other things that happened that you didn't see."

"I know, and I owe you and Blair an apology."

"Blair?"

"Yes, even if you hate her, I was wrong on her part as well. She really is a good person."

Kagome looked back up to see Inuyasha smiling and shaking his head.

"Did you rehearse this?"

Kagome laughed. "Some of it."

And much to Inuyasha and her surprise she leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek.

They both froze. What seemed like years past. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her full on the lips.

They pulled apart after running out of air.

"Finally!"

They turned around to see Sango throwing her arms up in the air.

They all laughed and walked over to Kagome's. Inuyasha and Kagome hand in hand.

**1234567890987654321**

Zarah approached Bankotsu when he was leaving his house.

"Ban, can we talk?"

"No."

"Please?"

Bankotsu opened the door to his car and then shut it without getting in.

"What? You got everything you wanted. Everyone knows who you are."

Zarah put her hands on his chest. "But I want you too Ban."

Bankotsu grabbed her hands and shoved them back at her.

"I thought that I really cared for you. Now I understand that I cared for who you pretended to be. You kept me away from Blair and that's not going to happen anymore."

"So you're with Blair now?"

"Why don't you ask Kikyo. She knows everything right?"

Zarah stomped her foot as Bankotsu got into his car and drove away. If Kikyo couldn't bring Blair down, then she would.

**1234567890987654321**

Whispering broke out all over the school. No one had expected the beautiful Kagome to be with the stubborn hanyou Inuyasha. Especially, not Kikyo.

She was furious when she saw Kagome kiss his cheek before walking away. She stormed through the crowd and pushed Kagome into the lockers.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Didn't I warn you to stay away from Inuyasha?"

Kagome pushed her back. "And I was supposed to listen?"

Kikyo pushed Kagome again. Kagome raised her fist but Sango came through the crowd and stopped her.

"It's not worth it Kagome."

"Maybe not for her, but for me it is."

Kikyo turned around to see who had spoken. Blair smiled and her fist made direct contact with Kikyo's right cheek.

Kikyo fell to the ground. Zarah came to her side and pulled her to her feet, dodging through the crowd to get away before a teacher came.

Everyone starred at Blair who just shrugged. "She had it coming."

Kagome hugged Blair. "That was awesome."

"You're not mad anymore?"

"I wasn't mad, I was just insecure. I'm over it now."

"Good, because now that I hit her, there's no telling what she'll do."

**1234567890987654321**

"What can you tell me about her? I need to get her back!" Kikyo screamed.

"I don't know, I know she likes Bankotsu."

Kikyo stopped pacing her room.

"Bankotsu?"

"Yeah, she's crazy about him."

"Zarah, I do believe we can use this to our advantage."

"What about Kagome? We don't know anything about her past."

"No, but I have someone finding out about that already. Let's focus on Bankotsu and Blair first, then we'll get to Kagome."

**1234567890987654321**

"Blair that was a very good punch." Bankotsu said draping his arm over her shoulders.

"Thanks, my hands a little swollen, but other than that it felt great. I finally stood up to her."

"Yeah, you did. What do you think she'll do now?"

"I have no idea, but I'm not really worried about it. All my secrets are out. She doesn't have anything to hold over me anymore." 

"So, do you want to catch a movie later?"

"Yeah, just pick me up at around seven."

"Alright, cool."

**1234567890987654321**

"Come on my dear Sango. Love is in the air."

"Miroku, just because Kagome and Inuyasha are together now, does no mean I want to be with you." 

"I will not give up until you give me a chance."

"And I won't give you a chance until you stop groping me every chance you get!" Sango said hitting him upside the hand before he hand could reach it's destination.

"Well put."

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome heard someone knock on her front door and ran down to answer it. Her family was out shopping, leaving her behind.

She opened the door.

"Hello Kagome."

"H-hojo?"

"Happy to see me?"

**12345678909987654321**

"Hey Inuyasha, have you heard from Kagome today?"

"Um, earlier I did." Inuyasha answered.

Sango looked nervous. "She's not answering her phone or her door. I'm really worried about her. She's supposed to be going to the mall with me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'll go talk to her."

"Thank you!"

**1234567890987654321**

Inuyasha went to the tree near Kagome's window and climbed up. Her window was unlocked so he climbed in. She wasn't in her room, but he could hear movement downstairs.

"Kagome?"

She had been talking to someone but stopped. He heard her running up the stairs.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" She asked trying to catch her breath.

"Sango sent me over. She was worried."

Kagome plastered on a fake smile. "I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about. But tell her I do have to take a rain check on the mall."

"What's going on? Who were you talking to?" 

"Talking? Must be your imagination. Look, I'll call you later okay?" She said pushing him towards the window. Se kissed his cheek as he climbed out and then shut and locked her window.

"Well?" Sango asked waiting on his front porch.

"Something's up, but she threw me out before I could find out what."

"As long as she's okay, I guess it doesn't matter."

"Yeah, I guess so."

**1234567890987654321**

Blair and Bankotsu walked along the streets of their neighborhood. They had just got back from the movie and didn't feel like staying indoors.

"That was fun." Blair said.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since it was just me and you."

"Yeah, it has."

Bankotsu stopped and Blair looked puzzled but stopped too.

"What's wro-" She was stopped when Bankotsu leaned over and kissed her.

Blair pushed him away and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Ban, but I know you were with Zarah. Even if you were trying to hide it, I knew."

"But I'm not now."

"Yeah, but I know you cared a lot for her. It just hasn't been enough time. I'm sorry." She said walking away.

"Blair!"

"I'm sorry Ban!"

"Blair!" But it was too late. She was already in her house.

Bankotsu cursed under his breath and went to his own home.

**123467890987654321**

"Kagome, love, you seem nervous." Hojo said smirking. They were sitting in her bedroom. Well, Hojo was sitting while Kagome paced.

"Who told you where I was?" Kagome demanded stopping.

"I told you some new kid came to the neighborhood. He asked everyone a lot of questions about you. He said he had just moved from here."

Kagome shook her head. "Why did you come here? I told you to stay away from me."

Hojo stood and trailed his finger down her cheek. "I think that you might want to change your tone with me. How do you think your friends would feel if they knew the things you have done?"

Kagome glared. "You wouldn't."

"Of course not. That is as long as you break up with that boyfriend of yours and allow me to take his place."

"I told you we would never be together again!"

Hojo laughed. "You act brave Kagome, but I can see the fear in your eyes. You were sad to leave your old home, but you were glad too weren't you? You thought you would never have to face your past again."

"I will not leave Inuyasha for you. Tell them all what I did. I don't care."

"Alright, but it's your funeral." Hojo said leaving the room.

Kagome collapsed into her chair. What would everyone think when they found out the truth about her?

**12345678909877654321**

Kagome wasn't at school. No one had heard from her in three days not even Inuyasha. All of them had called, they went to her house, they tried everything. Kagome's mother simply said she wasn't feeling well, but the way she said it told them she was lying.

"I'm out of ideas." Blair said sitting on Inuyasha's floor. Inuyasha's room had some how become their meeting place.

"Me too." Bankotsu said from the other side of the room. He and Blair hadn't been near each other alone since the movie.

"What do you think Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Feh, I don't know. Did you ever think that maybe she doesn't want to see us?" Inuyasha answered storming out of the room. Blair jumped to her feet and followed. Bankotsu's eyes following her until she left.

"Ahem, well that went well."

Sango rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Miroku.

"Inuyasha!" Blair called out following him into his back yard.

Inuyasha stopped and turned. "What do you want?"

"Why are you so easily giving up? Kagome might really need us."

"Us?"

"Yes, her friends."

"You think simply because you are Kagome's friend that you are mine too?"

"No, I thought that since you were hanging out with all of us, that maybe you had moved on."

"Hanging out? I am not hanging out with an of you! Do you think I forgot how all of you used to treat me? I did it for Kagome. Because she was the only one that never treated me any differently."

Blair's eyes filled with tears. "We all regret not trying harder with you. Not that you made it very easy for Sango and Miroku. But I know I shouldn't have cared what everyone thought. We are not all as good as Kagome!"

"It has nothing to do with being good. It's standing up for what you believe in. You would know nothing about that! All you have ever done is follow what everyone else believed."

Bankotsu, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all came out and stood a few feet from the two.

"I am not like that anymore!"

"Yes you are! You may have everyone else fooled, but not me. I know you are just like Kikyo and you will always be just like Kikyo."

Bankotsu ran and stood in front of Blair. "Don't you dare talk to her like that."

Blair moved him aside. "No, he every right to say whatever he wants to me. I deserve it all."

Shock was shinning on everyone's face. Even Inuyasha's.

"What? You don't deserve that." Bankotsu said facing her.

"From him I do. All I had to do was talk to him in the hallway and I didn't. Instead, I ended up helping Kikyo hurt him. He can say all that he needs to. He has been holding it back for a long time."

Everyone looked at Inuyasha expectantly, but he just turned to keep walking the other way.

"Excuse me?"

Everyone turned to where the voice had come from including Inuyasha.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked walking past everyone and standing in front of the new comer.

"Ah, you must be Inuyasha. I have heard a lot about you." The man said smiling. Something in that smile sent shivers down all of their spines.

"I'll ask one more time before I punch your lights out. Who are you?"

"Where are my manners? I am Hojo. A very old friend of Kagome's."

**123456789098765421**

There was a soft knock on her door. Kagome just curled up further in her blankets. The room was dark and hot, but Kagome didn't feel the heat or notice the darkness.

"Honey?" She heard her mother's worried voice.

Kagome didn't answer. Did she even have a voice anymore?

Her mother came into the room and Kagome squinted her eyes against the light.

"Kagome, please talk to me." She said sitting on the edge of Kagome's bed.

"I can't mom. I just can't."

"Okay, then can you talk to one of your friends?"

"No."

"Kagome you've been acting very strange since Hojo came to visit. He left now, there's no reason to stay in hiding."

"I'm not hiding from him exactly."

"Then what is it?"

Kagome sat up. "He's going to tell everyone what I did." 

"What you did?"

Kagome began to cry silently. Her mother pulled her close.

"Yes, remember when the p-police brought me home from that party?"

Kagome's mom nodded her head. "They said a girl had been hurt."

"She wasn't hurt. She was killed. It was all my fault."

"Kagome, I'm sure you didn't really do anything."

"Yes I did. It was me. I k-killed her."

**1234567890987654321**

"So Hojo, what did you want to talk to us about? Is it about what's bothering Kagome?" Sango asked. They were all back in Inuyasha's room.

"Yes, actually, that is exactly the reason."

"So?" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"I guess I will have to start from the very beginning."

_**Flashback **_

_Kagome jumped into Hojo's arms when she opened her front door. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him passionately. _

_"Now Kagome, have you been drinking already?" _

_Kagome laughed. "Didn't you tell me I should never stop?" _

_"Have you finally taken my advice?" _

_"I think I have." She said kissing him again. _

_Hojo staggered to his truck with Kagome in his arms. _

_He opened the passenger door and set her in the seat. He buckled her in and shut the door. He went to the other side and got in himself. _

_"Ready love?" He asked her. _

_"Yes!' She yelled laughing. _

_Hojo turned on the radio as he drove down the street. Kagome's head began lolling to the side. Hojo reached into his back seat and pulled out a bottle of vodka. _

_"Here dear, this will keep you awake." _

_Kagome drank it greedily. When it was gone she threw it out the window. _

_"I feel much better now." _

_"Good." Hojo said smirking. _

_After awhile Hojo pulled up to the side of the curb in front of a very large house. There were cars and people everywhere. _

_"Look, it's Kagome and Hojo!" Someone yelled out. _

_Kagome unbuckled herself and stumbled out of the truck nearly falling. Hojo quickly jumped out and went to her aid. He wrapped his arm around her waist and steadied her as they walked towards the front door of the house. _

_"Hey, Hojo!" A guy yelled giving Hojo a thumbs up. _

_Hojo nodded in his direction and winked. _

_"Hojo, who's party is this? I forgot." Kagome said giggling. _

_Hojo stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He had never mentioned who's party it was. _

_"You'll see." _

_They stepped into the open door. Music was playing very loudly and there were bodies dancing everywhere. _

_"Hojo, the music is hurting my head." Kagome whined. _

_"How about I take you upstairs?"_

_"Okay." _

_He lead her up the stairs and down a long hall. The music faded into a distant sound as they entered a room. _

_Hojo shut the door and locked it. Kagome stumbled to the bed where another girl sat. _

_"Hello." Kagome said laying down on her back. _

_The girl glanced at Hojo who just gave a nod. _

_"Kagome, this is Holly. She is a very big fan of yours." _

_"Fan? Fan for what?" _

_Hojo sighed. "She thinks you are very pretty. She actually thinks you could be a movie star." _

_"Movie star?" Kagome asked excitedly. _

_"Oh, yeah. What would you say if we made our own little film right now?" _

_"Okay." Kagome said still not moving. _

_Hojo went to the closet and pulled out his equipment. He set everything up. _

_"Kagome could you sit up please?" _

_Kagome did as she was asked. She looked closely at Holly for the first time. The girl was wearing a white fluffy robe. _

_"Why is she dressed like that?" Kagome asked sobering up a little in her panic. _

_"Just relax Kagome. You said you wanted to do a movie. Go ahead Holly." _

_Holly leaned over and began to kiss Kagome. Kagome pushed her away with all her might and jumped to her feet. _

_"Hojo, what's going on here?" _

_Hojo became angry. "You said you wanted to do a movie." _

_"Not this kind of movie!" _

_"Holly." Hojo said through clenched teeth. _

_Holly pushed Kagome back on the bed and got on top of her. _

_Kagome began to thrash, but Holly was much stronger than she looked. _

_Kagome felt a warmth rising through her. _

_When Hojo saw her begin to glow pink he ran from the room. _

_Kagome hears Holly scream in pain but the light was too bright to see anything. _

_Finally the light faded. Kagome saw Holly had fallen to the ground. She kneeled down beside her and shook her to wake her up. Kagome screamed louder than she ever had before when she realized Holly would never wake up again. _

_**End Flashback **_

**12345698774156**

Kagome began to cry even harder now.

"Kagome, did you tell the police what you just told me?" Her mother asked.

"N-no. Hojo said that if I told they would put me in jail. So he made up a story where it came out to be all Holly's fault."

"Honey, we have to tell." 

"I d-didn't mean to do it. I was so scared, mom."

"I know honey. What happened wasn't your fault. It was Hojo's and we need to make sure he gets put away before he hurts anyone else."

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did when I was with him. I know I treated all of you like you meant nothing. He just had a pull on me. Until that night, I never knew how to stop it."

"I don't think you really understood what you were doing. But you do now. The thing you need to do is stop blaming yourself."

"But he's going to tell everyone."

"You'll just have to have faith that they will understand it wasn't you."

"And if they don't?"

"Then you always have your family by your side."

**1234567890987654321**

**Well this was going to be split into two chapters but I decided to put it all in one, so hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Outside**

**Summary- Inuyasha is a hanyou living in a human world. He doesn't fit in and no one likes him. Then a new girl named Kagome comes along. Everyone wants to know her but she only has eyes for one hanyou. InuXKag **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions. I know it's been a really long time since I updated but I didn't have any internet for awhile. So, hope this makes up for it!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 9 **

**234567890987654321**

Kagome sat nervously at the police station. She kept shifting her weight uncomfortably in the black leather chair. Her mom put her hand over hers.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'm right here."

"What if they think it's my fault too?"

"They won't."

The door to the office swung open. Kagome had expected a man in blue uniform instead the man was just wearing khaki slacks and a nice collard shirt.

He was tall with brown hair and hazel eyes. He sat down across from Kagome and her mother.

"Hello Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi."

"Detective." Kagome's mother answered.

Kagome looked down at her hands. 

"You do not have to be nervous Kagome. Just tell me what really happened at that party. The one I took you home from."

Kagome looked up ad realized it was indeed the same man. Her mother had said it would be better if they went to the police in their old town where it all happened.

"Okay."

**12345678987654311**

Inuyasha slammed Hojo into his bedroom wall.

"What the hell were you thinking telling everyone something like that!?"

Hojo smiled. "If you think I am lying, then just ask Kagome. It's all true."

Inuyasha drew back his fist. Miroku and Bankotsu pulled Inuyasha back and Hojo slid to the ground.

"Let me go! This guy deserves to get his ass kicked."

Bankotsu held Inuyasha tighter as he struggled. "We all want to hurt him Inuyasha, but this won't help Kagome any."

Inuyasha relaxed. "Fine, but this is not over." Inuyasha said to Hojo.

Hojo glared at them. "You think I am afraid? We will see who is scared. Thanks to you, Kagome will be the one to pay." Hojo got to his feet and left the room.

Sango looked out the window. "He's going over to Kagome's."

"Like hell he is." Inuyasha said storming out of the room.

"So much for helping Kagome." Sango mumbled following Inuyasha and the others following her.

**123456789**

Hojo rang the door bell again and again. Plans to make Kagome's boyfriend pay for the humiliation and take Kagome back with him ran through his head. He always had been able to manipulate her. Nothing had changed. He would do it again.

**123456789**

Inuyasha approached first but his cell phone began to ring. It was Kagome. He picked it up and whispered not wanting Hojo to realize he had been followed.

He hung up the phone with a grin. He tapped Hojo on his shoulder. He turned towards him and Inuyasha hit him in the nose. Hojo gripped his nose in pain, lost his balance, and fell to the ground, knocking himself unconscious.

The rest of the group joined Inuyasha.

"You just couldn't stop could you? Kagome could be in trouble for that." Blair said.

"Feh, Kagome just called me. She's at the police station with her mom and she asked me to make sure he didn't leave."

"I don't think this was what she had in mind."

Inuyasha just shrugged. "It gets the job done."

**123456789**

Kagome was exhausted. She had lost count of how many times and to how many people she had to tell her story. And still nothing was resolved. She would have to go to a trial. That scared her the most. She was surprised they hadn't arrested her. They were going to question Hojo next. Inuyasha had held him until the police came and got him. She wondered what he would tell. It would certainly not be something that worked in her favor.

Mrs. Higurashi pulled onto the side of the road.

"What's wrong mom?"

"You know that I'm proud for you telling the truth, right?"

"Yes, I know."

"And you know Hojo will probably tell a different story? One where he comes out the victim."

"Yes, I know that as well."

"Kagome, are you sure you don't have any kind of evidence you could use to help us? Something from when you were together? Or maybe a threatening letter?"

Kagome remained silent for a moment.

"I'm not sure. There is one thing, but even if it didn't get destroyed, I don't know how we'd get it."

"What is it?"

"The video from that day."

**123456789**

"When do you think Kagome will be back?" Blair asked. It was just her and Inuyasha left sitting on his porch. They had promised to call the others when Kagome got home.

"I don't know. You don't have to wait. Someone could call you when she gets back."

"I want to."

"Fine."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Are we really going to keep doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Fighting."

"Yes, we will keep do it until you understand that I want you to stay away from me."

"Inuyasha, you were wrong to. What I did, was an accident. You chose Kikyo, who didn't act any differently in public than I did, over me. We were supposed to be best friends. And you chose her."

"If there is a point to this little recap of our lives, please get to it."

"The point is we were both wrong. We both made mistakes and we've both grown and learned from them. Can't we just start over? I miss being your friend."

Inuyasha shrugged.

"What the hell, I was running out of insults anyway."

Blair laughed. "I'm so worried about Kagome."

"I am too. But a part of me is angry with her too."

"Why?"

"For one, she acted like I was a terrible guy, and she hasn't always been so good herself. Secondly, she didn't tell me about her past."

"She was probably terrified of how you'd react."

"She still could have told me."

"Yeah, but I can understand why she didn't. She's probably ashamed of it and who knew if anyone else would over hear. Kikyo will do anything to turn everyone against Kagome."

"She's probably behind this. Telling that Hojo guy where Kagome lived now. I wonder if he told her about this."

"I hope not."

**123456789**

Blair had finally let Inuyasha talk her into leaving. But she still didn't want to go home. She didn't even bother with knocking. He was the only one home and he hardly ever thought to lock the door.

She went right up to his room and opened his door. He stood up from his bed and she threw herself into his arms kissing him with everything she had.

"Blair..." He mumbled when the pulled apart. She put her finger over his lips.

"I'm sorry, Ban, I was wrong. Do you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? I should be the one asking for your forgiveness. I pushed you away all this time for someone who was never really there. I should have seen what was right in front of me."

"Well it seems today is a day for fresh starts. What do you say?"

He kissed her in response.

"I like that answer." She said laughing.

**123456789**

Kagome felt the car come to a stop and opened her eyes. Her mother put her hand gently on her knee.

"We're home Kagome. Come on, you need to get some rest."

Kagome got out of the car and noticed Inuyasha standing at the end of the drive way.

"I'll be right in. Just a few minutes, okay?"

"Fine dear."

Inuyasha waited until Kagome's mother was in the house before approaching her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired is all."

"I think you should call Blair and the other's. I told them I would, but I think it would be better if you did."

"You're friends with Blair again?"

"Feh, only because I ran out of clever mean things to say to her."

Kagome smiled. "I'm glad."

"I should get going. We can talk tomorrow after you get some rest."

Inuyasha turned to walk away and he felt to small arms wrap around his waist.

"Please, don't leave Inuyasha. I want you to stay."

Inuyasha faced her, pulling her close. "I'll stay as long as you want."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. And for acting like you were such a bad person after everything I've done. I wanted to start over fresh. I thought that no one would ever find out who I used to be. I didn't want you to hate me. You were the one I was worried about. Even if all of our friends turned their backs on me, I'd be okay as long as you were still on my side."

"I won't turn my back on you. And no one else will either if they know what's good for them."

Kagome laughed and pulled back. "That's a relief. I was more worried about you than about Hojo."

"What did the police say?"

"They said without any evidence it will be hard to pin it all on Hojo. I could be in trouble too. It was me that did it, even if it was an accident."

"They'll understand. They have to. You don't have any evidence at all?"

"My mom asked me the same thing, but the only thing I can think of is the tape and I can't get it."

"You can't. I can."

**123456789**

"Where is Inuyasha going? I was sure you would want him to stay." Mrs. Higurashi said when Kagome came into the kitchen.

Kagome sat down at the table and put her head in her hands. "He's going to Hojo's."

"What? Why?"

"He wants to get the tape. I tried to change his mind, but he wouldn't. So, I told him everything I could about the house and where the tape might be hidden. I shouldn't have said anything about it."

Kagome's mother smiled. "Do not worry so much about Inuyasha. I think he will be just fine."

"I'm lucky to have him. People think he's the lucky one, because I am human and accept him. But it's the other way around. I'm lucky he accepts me."

**123456789**

Inuyasha abandoned his car and was now walking along a dark, quiet street. Kagome had given him very clear directions so he wouldn't have any trouble finding it.

Hojo's neighborhood wasn't far from where Kagome used to live, but it was an actual community with houses next to and across from one another.

He hoped that Hojo would still be in questioning. It would be easier to do what he needed to without people being there. But if they were there he would still do it. Being half youkai made it easy for him to go unnoticed when he needed to.

The hardest part would be actually finding the tape if it even existed. If Kagome was right, the most likely place it would be hidden would be a place that was formerly a hole in the wall. If that was the case, he would leave evidence that he had been there. And Kagome just suddenly submitting the tapes would make it seem like she did it. She didn't need anymore trouble.

Inuyasha knew immediately when he came to the right house. It had a perfectly preserved lawn and the driveway was longer than the others.

There were no cars, so he was hopeful no one was there. He began his way towards the side of the house where Kagome assured him the side window would be unlocked. He put gloves on and lifted it up. He felt like one of the criminals working for his brother.

Inuyasha shook these thoughts for his head. He would do anything for Kagome.

**123456789**

Kagome lay on her bed waiting for Inuyasha to call and tell her he was okay. She had already called all her friends and told them she was okay.

Now she wondered what would happen to her now. What if they believed Hojo? Would she be the one in trouble?

She rolled over on her back and stared up at the ceiling. Eyelids becoming heavy she closed them and fell into a light sleep.

**123456789**

Once inside, Inuyasha used his nose to tell him that there was someone home. All he knew was that it was not Hojo.

When he spotted the stairs he went up them quickly and quietly, never making a sound. It would be the first door on the left. He found the door to be locked and cursed under his breath. Just when he was about to kick it in there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a girl a few years younger than Hojo standing there. She looked a lit like Hojo, but she didn't have his evil demeanor.

"Who are you?" She asked without fear.

"I'm a friend of Hojo's."

"You are lying. Do not be afraid. You can tell me the truth."

Inuyasha didn't know why, but he believed everything she said. "I'm Inuyasha. I'm here for Kagome."

The girl smiled. "Kagome? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, but she'd be better if I could get into Hojo's room."

"My brother hides a spare key right there above the door."

Inuyasha reached up and grabbed the key. "Why are you helping?"

"Because Hojo is a bad person. He was always a bad person. I think deep down Kagome knew that from the start but she wanted to help him. Instead he turned her like him."

"She's not like that now. She's a good person."

"I'm glad to hear that. Hojo has hurt so many people. He especially likes to hurt women with the special gifts like Kagome's. He would like to hurt me, but I never stay near him long enough."

"You're a miko like Kagome?"

"Yes, but I have different abilities than she does. I have visions and can sense moods."

Like when people are lying."

"Yes. Now, you should continue what you were doing. Hojo will be back soon with my parents."

The girl turned away and went into the room across the hall. Inuyasha went into Hojo's room shutting and locking it behind him. If Hojo came home while he was here, at least it would give Inuyasha a chance to hide without arousing suspicion.

The room looked like any normal room. A bed, a desk with a computer, a dresser, and a few other storage things. Inuyasha lifted up the mattress and checked for anything but only found a few empty cigarette packs.

He moved to under the bed, then the pillow case, but had no luck. He went to the closet. You could see where the hole had been covered, because the paint was just a few shades darker in the spot. Inuyasha got down on his hands and knees and began to look for a loose board; another place Kagome thought Hojo might hide something.

It lifted up easily and a smirk spread across Inuyasha's face. There were about thirty tapes and Inuyasha was hopeful that one would be the one they needed.

"APRIL, WE'RE HOME!"

Inuyasha quickly stored the tapes in every possible place and got up in the attic. Hojo had just arrived.

**123456789**

_**DREAMING**_

"_Come here Kagome I want to show you something." _

"_What is it Inuyasha?" _

"_It's a surprise. Come on." _

_Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and let him lead her through the darkness. She could see a lighted area up ahead, but didn't know how far it was away. _

"_Inuyasha what are we doing?" _

_Inuyasha didn't answer and Kagome began to panic. She looked at Inuyasha's hand and realized that the claws were no longer there. This hand was entirely human. _

_The man began to laugh loudly. "You were always such a fool Kagome! You see what you want not what's really there!" _

_Kagome began to struggle fiercely, but Hojo kept dragging her towards the light. _

_She realized that there was a bed and a camera. Holly was lying on the bed with the white robe. _

"_Come on Kagome. You look like a movie star." _

_**END DREAMING **_

Kagome sat up drenched in a cold sweat. There would be no more sleeping that night.

**123456789**

Inuyasha heard keys jiggling and the door burst open.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS HOJO? HOW?"

"I told you I didn't do anything. She's mad because she wanted to get back together and I said no. I don't even know this Holly girl they are talking about."

"Hojo, your mother and I want the truth so we know what we are dealing with here."

"I am telling you the truth."

Inuyasha could smell fresh tears and the mother's quiet sobs.

"Come on, we'll have a family meal downstairs."

Inuyasha waited patiently until he was sure everyone was out of the room before coming down from the attic. He went to the window and climbed out. Kagome would be okay. He was sure of it.

**123456789**

Kagome heard tapping on her window and ran to open it. Inuyasha quietly came in and put all the tapes on the bed.

"You found them!" Kagome said hugging him.

"I told you I would."

"This doesn't mean there's one from that night."

"Yeah, but there might be some like it and we could still use those."

"If you're tired I could watch them alone."

"No, I'll stay. They don't have anything besides dates written on them so you could narrow them down."

"Alright." Kagome sorted through and found ten tapes dated from when they were together. She took the first one and put it in.

_**Video **_

_Kagome laughed as Hojo pushed her on the park swing. _

_"Hojo, do we really have to film this?" She said fake whining. _

_"What's wrong with wanting to document all the good times? We have to have something to show our kids someday." _

_Kagome stopped the swing. She got up and faced Hojo putting her arms around his neck. _

_"And how many kids would that be?" _

_  
"Hmm, maybe two. I'm hoping they will be more like me. One of you is enough."_

_Kagome slapped his arm playfully and ran after him when he ran away. _

_**End Video **_

"Hojo's sister was right."

"His sister caught you?"

"No, she helped me."

"Oh, so what was she right about?"

"She said Hojo was a good actor."

Kagome changed the tapes. "Yes, he was a good liar."

_**Video**_

_Hojo sat on his bed, Holly sitting on the floor. _

_"Why her? Why can't it just be me and you?" Holly asked standing up, hands on her hips. _

_Hojo stood and kissed her. "Because I already have that on video, love. This will be even better, you and Kagome. Think of how the people at school will see her. You are being home schooled now right?" _

_"Yeah, but I still don't get it. Why don't you just dump her?" _

_"Because I want to ruin her first. Then she will never have any one. Just like she deserves." _

_"What did she do to anger you so much?" _

_"Nothing, I'm just bored is all."_

_**End Video **_

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe I didn't realize what was going on."

"Sit down, I'll put the next one in."

_**Video **_

_"Kagome could you sit up please?" _

_Kagome did as she was asked. She looked closely at Holly for the first time. The girl was wearing a white fluffy robe. _

_"Why is she dressed like that?" Kagome asked sobering up a little in her panic. _

_"Just relax Kagome. You said you wanted to do a movie. Go ahead Holly." _

_Holly leaned over and began to kiss Kagome. Kagome pushed her away with all her might and jumped to her feet. _

_"Hojo, what's going on here?" _

_Hojo became angry. "You said you wanted to do a movie." _

_"Not this kind of movie!" _

_"Holly." Hojo said through clenched teeth. _

_Holly pushed Kagome back on the bed and got on top of her. _

_Kagome began to thrash, but Holly was much stronger than she looked. _

_Kagome felt warmth rising through her. The room was engrossed in a bright light. _

_**End Video **_

"That's it." Kagome said turning off the television.

"I told you we'd get it."

"Now we just have to figure out what to say when we're asked how we got it."

"Let's get some sleep. I think I have that one figured out already."

**123456789**

Blair smiled and snuggled closer to Bankotsu. After hearing Kagome was okay, she decided she hadn't wanted to go home at all.

Bankotsu opened his eyes. "Good morning Blair."

"Good morning. I have good news. Kagome got the tape. Her mother is taking her to the police with Inuyasha. I think Hojo is going to be there too."

"You know what this means?"

"What?"

"We have a road trip to get ready for. Call Shippou, Miroku, and Sango."

**123456789**

Sango jumped into the back seat of Shippou's truck.

"Hurry up everyone! Kagome left about half an hour ago. We'll miss everything!"

Miroku scooted in next to her. He smiled innocently. "Be patient my dear Sango. We will get there and I will be here to keep you company the entire way."

Sango groaned. "Maybe we should rethink the seating arrangements."

Everyone else piled in the car. "Sorry, no time for that." Shippou said smirking.

**123456789**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the late update!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Outside**

**Summary- Inuyasha is a hanyou living in a human world. He doesn't fit in and no one likes him. Then a new girl named Kagome comes along. Everyone wants to know her but she only has eyes for one hanyou. InuXKag **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 10 **

**1234567890987654321**

"Now that we are all here, I will ask...wait a minute. Who are all of you? And why do you have popcorn?" The detective asked.

"Oh, we are Kagome's support group."

"Yeah, and the popcorn in for the video's I'm sure we are going to watch."

Kagome put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Leave it to her friends to show up at a police station with popcorn.

"Ms. Higurashi, I will ask you now, where did you get these tapes and why did you not present them before?"

"That was me, sir. I'm the one the got the tapes." Inuyasha said. Kagome squeezed his hand.

"And how did you get them?"

"I gave them to him."

Every eye in the room went to the girl sitting beside Hojo's mother.

"And you are?"

"Hojo's sister, April."

Hojo glared at her and then looked at Kagome. Kagome shuddered and looked away.

"April, where did you get the tapes?"

"From my brother's room. I knew where he had them hidden. I didn't want him to do this to anyone else."

"You'll regret this." Hojo whispered to his sister, who merely rolled her eyes.

"Fine, we will watch these tapes, but I'm afraid Ms. Higurashi's 'support group' will have to leave the room."

"Please, it means a lot to my daughter that they stay."

Kagome smiled and hugged her mother.

"Fine, I understand which one is the tape of that day, but what are these others?"

"Some of them are before that day and we don't know what the other's are, we didn't watch them."

The detective looked at the other tapes ans picked one out. "This one is dated for a month ago. Did you watch this?"

"No."

"We will watch it now then. Do you have anything to say Hojo?"

Hojo shook his head and the detective put the tape in.

_**Video **_

_"Look Kikyo, I told you I would get her and I will." _

_Kikyo smiled and kissed Hojo passionatley on the lips. "Thanks, I won't forget it. After we get rid of Kagome, we'll be free to move on to Inuyasha." _

_"Of course. Now come here, and remind me why we love each other so much." _

_**End Video **_

Every jaw on Kagome's side of the room was on the floor.

"Wait a minute, Hojo is sleeping with Kikyo?" Miroku asked to the quiet room.

"Who is this Kikyo person?"

"A girl from our school."

"We will get her in here later, but for now let's get back to what we came here for."

"Fine, let's do that." Hojo said looking at Kagome again. Only this time he was met with a glare from Inuyasha.

Hojo turned back to the video. Now getting Kagome on his side would be even more important.

**1234567890987654321**

"I can't believe that it is over." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha sat in his room.

"It's not. You still have to testify against him."

"I know. Did you see the way he looked at me? He has something else planned."

"Even if he did, he's in jail now. There's no way for him to persue it."

"Guess you're right."

"I am right. Sango said we are to meet them at the theatre at seven tonight."

"I'm not sure I'm up for it. Maybe you should go without me."

"Are you sure? I'll stay with you if you want."

"No, you go ahead. Anyway, I should get home now. My mom is probably already worrying about me."

Inuyasha kissed her softly on the lips. "I will see you later."

"Alright."

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome walked out into the cool night air. All her friends were at the movies and she decided some alone time would be nice. She remembered when she first came here, how alone she had felt. How she had missed her old shrine. The first time she laid eyes on Inuyasha. All of that seemed so far away now and she wished things could go back to those easier times.

She heard someone walking behind her and turned around.

"What do you want?"

"I talked to the police today."

"Oh, yeah about your little 'relationship' with Hojo? If you really want to get back at someone framing them for murder is not the way, Kikyo."

Kikyo smirked. "I never accused anyone of anything. I needed dirt and I got it."

"Yeah, all you had to do was show a litle skin to a killer."

Kikyo walked until her face was inches from Kagome's.

"I love Hojo. I didn't expect to love him, but I do."

"What about Naraku?"

"Naraku is nothing compared to Hojo."

"Well, hopefully they will allow daily visits."

"Hojo won't go to prison. But don't worry your pretty little head about it. There are more important things for Hojo to deal with besides you."

"Then why does he keep trying to convince me I should be with him? If he loves you so much I mean."

"He just needed to clear his name. And he will. You and Inuyasha can live happily ever after."

"Thanks for the permission." Kagome turned around and began walking back towards her house.

"You didn't let me finish."

"I think we are done here."

"If you don't show up at the trial, I'll make sure you are left alone. If you do, Hojo will be very happy to see you."

**1234567890987654321**

"I wish Kagome would have come." Sango said as they left the theatre.

"Yeah, but after all that's happened the last couple of days, I can't blame her for wanting to stay home."

"This has been the weirdest few days of my life."

"That's only because you don't get out enough Shippou."

"And you do? Your days are spent chasing after girls asking them to bear your children and your nights are spent dreaming about chasing girls and asking them to bear your children."

The group laughed and crossed the street to their cars.

"Hey Inu, you should come back to my place with me and Miroku. I got this new game that is awesome." Bankotsu said.

"Yeah, alright."

"Be prepared to lose." Miroku said grinning. 

"Don't let him fool you. He never wins. He just thinks because he's never played you, he can flake you out."

"Thanks Ban, as always you wear your poker face."

**1234567890987654321**

A few weeks later Kagome sat with her friends in the crowded court room. Inuyasha held her left hand, while Sango held her right.

In front of them, was the police and their lawyer. The other side was Hojo and his own attorney.

All testimonies had been heard and now they were waiting on the verdict.

The jury stood.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes, we have."

"And how do you find?"

"We find the defendant, guilty."

Kagome let out a long sigh, just as the court doors burst open. Inuyasha got to his feet and gasped in surprise.

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru approached the judged and whispered something in his ear. He then went over to Hojo and gripped him on the shoulder. Hojo stood and was escorted from the room by Sesshomaru.

"Excuse me, but where is he going?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Higurashi, but that is not your matter. All you need to know is that Hojo will not be coming near your daughter again."

**1234567890987654321**

**Read and Review please!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Outside**

**Summary- Inuyasha is a hanyou living in a human world. He doesn't fit in and no one likes him. Then a new girl named Kagome comes along. Everyone wants to know her but she only has eyes for one hanyou. InuXKag **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 11 **

**1234567890987654321**

Inuyasha was let into his brother's home just like any other time. He flew up the stairs to his brother's office and pushed the doors open.

"What the hell was that!? What are you thinking saving that bastard?"

Sesshomaru glanced up unfazed by his half brother's outburst.

"The human works for. Did you think that any youkai got their hands dirty? What better way to bring down humans than to let them do it under our orders?"

Inuyasha growled. "I'll get you back for this!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "You can't do anything. The human will not bother your human wench again. Now leave, or I'll make you."

Inuyasha didn't move. "Father would never have wanted this. You've turned a respectable business into this shit! I'll bring you down."

Sesshomaru chuckled sending a cold shiver down Inuyasha's spine.

"I will enjoy destroying you the day that you try."

**1234567890987654321**

"So Hojo works for your brother?"

"Yeah, I guess it's his way of getting rid of humans."

Kagome kissed Inuyasha. "Thank you for staying with me."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Feh, someone had to."

Kagome laughed. "This has been a strange few months."

"Yeah, I can't believe Kikyo was with Hojo."

"Me neither, but let's not worry about them right now. When the time comes we'll fix your father's business, but until then, let's just enjoy the night. It's so pretty outside."

"Not as pretty as you Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome."

**1234567890987654321**

Blair, Sango, Miroku, Bankotsu, and Shippou all lay out on the grass in Shippou's front yard.

"So, what's next on our agenda?" Shippou asked lazily.

"Sleep." Sango answered.

"Getting Sango to bear my children."

Bankotsu held Blair's hand and smirked. "Not a damn thing."

"You know Miroku, you should be grateful that Sango even agreed to go on a date with you tomorrow."

"Yes I am, but after that we will work on making children."

Sango slapped him in the back of the head, knocking him unconcious.

"Yep, everything's back to normal."

"Kagome and Inuyasha said we're going to the movies with them tonight. Since Kagome couldn't go last time."

"Awesome I am sooo, going to beat Inuyasha this time!" Miroku said waking up.

Bankotsu sighed. "How do you do it Sango? He never learnes anything?"

"Punishment."

**123456789**

Hojo whimpered in pain as he was thrown into a wall.

"Please, I'm sorry. I won't go near her again Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"You had better make certain that you don't. Next time you make a mistake I will kill you."

"Yes, I understand. I won't."

Sesshomaru dropped him. "Leave me."

A bear youkai came to stand beside Sesshomaru as Hojo ran from the room.

"You think he will stay away?"

Sesshomaru watched the door the human ran out of. "I know he will not. Humans have strange obsessions with the opposite sex. He will hunt the girl again."

"But that will bring your brother here."

Sesshomaru growled. "Do not call that filth my brother! When he comes after me, I'll destroy him and his mother."

"Why not kill him now? When he is vulnerable?"

"There would be no pleasure in that. When he falls the humans will fall as well. Youkai will rule this world again."

**123456789**

Inuyasha sat across from his mother at the dinner table.

"What did you want to tell me Inuyasha?"

"I won't be going to see Sesshomaru again. Not for a long time anyway."

"Why?"

"He's not who you think he is. He's turned dad's business into a way to bring humans down."

Izayoi gasped. "I can't believe this. You are right you are to never see him again!"

"No, I'll see him again. Just not yet."

"What? Why?"

"I'm the one that will stop him."

**1234567890987654321**

**A/N: I know it's short but I am swamped. I have to get this fic finished before school starts or I won't have time to update my other's. Epilougue coming soon. **


	12. Epilogue

**Outside**

**Summary- Inuyasha is a hanyou living in a human world. He doesn't fit in and no one likes him. Then a new girl named Kagome comes along. Everyone wants to know her but she only has eyes for one hanyou. InuXKag **

**A/N: Thanks for everyone that reviewed and stayed with this fic even though it didn't exactly stay with the plot the entire time. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Epilogue **

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome waited nervously inside her apartment. She heard crying across the hall and her heart jumped in her chest. She hoped there would be no torturing this night. She hoped Inuyasha would be successful and this war would be over.

**1234567890987654321**

The night breeze blew his long, silver hair all around his face. There was only one left for him to be rid of and the rule of the youkai would fall.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was perched in, his feet making no sound on the ground. He flared his youkai to hide the part of his scent that was human. Humans, after all had a curfew and when you disobeyed you were killed without question. Without regret.

Inuyasha crouched behind another large tree and starred up at the youkai's fortress.

In the beginning of this war, the humans were winning. But as planned, they began to harm themselves more than anything and so the youkai prevailed. Ten ruled. nine of them Inuyasha had killed. There were no laws against killing now, so there was no fear in getting put into prison. The only penalty would be if he was caught, he'd die. He was well known now and there was a large price on his head.

If it weren't for Kagome mastering her miko abilities and learning how to mask his scent he would have had to go into hiding. He was glad to have her still by his side and would be even happier when this was over and they could get married and have a real family. Both had agreed bringing a child into the world now would be a mistake.

He'd waited ten long years to begin his mission. He trained, and waited until he knew it was time. His friends, and Kagome's had trained with them, but they were gone now. Not dead, but they had no idea where they went. Maybe when they heard things were okay they'd come back.

Inuyasha went around to the back of the huge, black gate that surrounded the fortress. As always there were guards watching, but he'd gotten past them before and he would now.

He jumped over and used his sword Tetsusaiga. They never had time to draw their own weapons before they took their last breaths.

He ran at full speed threw the courtyard and training grounds and to the back entrance, which he would not take.

Instead he jumped up onto a balcony and made his way to the roof, where he knew he would meet his last opponent.

He stood there and out of the darkness he came. An evil grin on his face.

"Hello brother..."

Inuyasha growled and withdrew Tetsusaiga once more.

"I am not your brother, you bastard!"

Sesshomaru chuckled, but there was no warmth to it and the sound sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine.

"I was wondering when you would make an appearance. Hoping to come in here and become a hero are you?"

"Feh, I don't give a damn what happens as long as you're dead!"

"That is not likely. You do not have the strength to defeat me alone. You never will."

"He doesn't need it."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked to the side of them. Out of the shadows came three figures. Sesshomaru's grin widened.

"Of course, your friends come to assist you."

"Shippou, Bankotsu, Miroku, how did you...?"

"Now isn't the time Inuyasha. Let's just kill this bastard and get back to the girls."

Inuyasha gave a nod. "I like the sound of that."

**1234567890987654321**

Kagome heard a knock on her window and jumped out of bed. Maybe Inuyasha was back. She went and opened it and in climbed in Blair, Sango, and a girl she didn't know.

"How did you guys get here?"

Sango grabbed her and hugged her. "Shippou still stays in touch with some of Inuyasha's supporters. He knew what was happening and found all of us."

"So, they are helping Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

Kagome cried happily. "I'm glad to see all of you."

Blair put her shoulder around the new girl. "This is Rin, Shippou's wife."

Kagome smiled. "You are a fox youkai? I didn't think their were many of you left."

Rin blushed. "Shippou and I hope to change that."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm glad to see everyone is safe and well, but I am guessing it hasn't been this way the entire time you were gone?"

Sango frowned. "We were all separated. I didn't see Miroku for months, I didn't see any one I knew. We were all forced apart, blending in at different compounds."

"If it weren't for Shippou and Rin, we'd still be that way now."

Kagome pulled all of them into a hug again. "I know Inuyasha will be okay now. You all give me faith."

**1234567890987654321**

Inuyasha looked at all his friends. each doing a good amount of damage, but they were still human and injuries were taking a huge toll.

Sesshomaru was bleeding all over now and it was hard to tell who exactly the blood belonged to.

He still stood straight, too proud to show he was weakened. Inuyasha charged putting Tetsusaiga threw the youkai lord's heart.

Sesshomaru fell to his knees, still smirking. "You are stronger than I thought as were these humans. Perhaps the better side won."

Inuyasha removed his sword as Sesshomaru fell on his face.

He went around to each of his friends to check their injuries.

"Come on, Kagome can heal us when we get home."

Inuyasha waited for all of them to get to their feet. They went through the fortress and to the front door. All the guards had abandoned their posts and the place was empty.

"We should burn this place down." Bankotsu said behind him.

Inuyasha pulled a picture out of his pocket. The one Kagome had made of his feeding a duck so long ago. "Yeah, I think we should."

**1234567890987654321**

**A/N: Well there's the end, thanks for reading!!**


End file.
